NxJ
by AnntheHedgehog
Summary: This is another add on for those people who wanted NickxJanice, but she is older now enjoy!
1. Moving In

**Nick's POV…**

"So Nick, why you here now?" the bartender asked leaning over so I wouldn't have to yell, "Just stuff." I answered back not revealing anything. "A woman at the age of 27 walked in sitting down beside me, I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful body of hers as she looked through her hand bag. She didn't have those bouncing breasts like those hookers have, they just were firm.

I looked away feeling the alcohol trying to take over, "Well hello there…" a man two times her size with a round beer belly slurred. I watched her sigh then stare into the mans eyes with a pissed off expression on her face, "You look like you could use some relief." She snarled at him as he grabbed her shoulder.

She fought back kicking him in the leg before punching him square in the face, she turned around opening her mouth to talk to the bartender before being slapped on the ass. The man chuckled, she kicked him again but he was quicker and grabbed her arm before reaching down to rip off her top.

"Ay! Leave her alone!" I ordered anger boiling inside me, I punched him square in the nose before grabbing the woman's wrist and dragging her out the back and into an alley. She panted before muttering thanks, I nodded.

She held out her hand, "I'm Janice." She explained smiling at me happily. She had a nice smile that's for sure, "I'm – Nicolas, but you can just call me Nick." I said reluctantly shaking her hand slowly before letting go. "Thanks again for helping me back there, anyway have you seen this guy?" she held out a small blurred picture of a man around my age.

"Yeah he comes a lot, um his name is Jake or something. Last time he was hear he had a stripper come home with him. Why?" I couldn't help but be curious by this girl, she was a bit of puzzle.

"Well he has been selling drugs to many people through food, so I'm trying to get him to…Well y'know." She kicked a small rock feeling embarrassed. "Are you even qualified?" I asked Janice watching her laugh lightly, "Well technically no… But please I'll do anything if you won't tell. Other then let you have my virginity." This surprised me.

She still has her virginity? Man I'm amazed cos of her nice curves, maybe she's hiding something…"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked watching her smile at me sheepishly. "Nah, I kind of drift." I soon realized we had a lot in common as we walked for a while, we arrived at my place.

"Would you like to stay? Don't worry, I won't bite ya!" I teased watching her storm in punching me in the ribs, I could get used to this wannabe detective around.

**Authors Note: That was nice wasn't it!**

**Disclaim: Nick, Valve.  
>Janice, Bartender, Random Guy and Jake AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	2. Bouncers

**3 months later…**

"Niiick. Oh Nick. C'mon wake up!" Janice shook Nick vigorously, a snort and a groan was his reply. "But I'm tired." He whined turning around to be hit in the eye by the sunlight; Nick sat up, feeling tired and annoyed.

"You're breakfast is on the counter, wake up OK. Or I'll force you out." Janice explained leaving the room, a horrible stench wafted through his nostrils. Alcohol, he had done it again. Nick groaned then fell back onto the mattress; Janice was busy packing her lunch for work.

She knew where she worked there'd be tones of food to eat, but she didn't want the chocolate calling for her. "I hope you're still not in bed!" Janice called out and listened intently, hearing the sound of gushing water from the shower. Nick was struggling to get the stench of alcohol off his body, but nothing seemed to work as his covered himself in foam.

The soap also struggling to soak up all the alcohol covered around him, Nick finally gave up and got dressed then entered the kitchen. Not wanting to bring up last night, he carried on eating. His eyes going up and down Janice's curves, her hips and butt was what kept his mind occupied.

Janice sighed, catching Nick's attention as he looked into her green eyes. "Something wrong?" he asked realizing he was about to regret it as she sat down, "Was she good?" Janice asked staring at the wooden table.

"I don't remember much." He mumbled his cheeks growing pink; she nodded unsure how to continue the conversation. "Well you must have rocked her world because she said that you were great." Janice told him a slight tone of jealousy in her voice, "Y'know she's just a bouncer right? One nighters. I'd rather stay home with you then go with her." Nick assured.

Janice wasn't convinced and shuffled nervously in her seat; Nick smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. Caressing it carefully, Janice walked over to Nick and kissed him on his fore head and exited the house.

Nick ran out after her, "C'mon Jan, I really want you to stay. You've been the best thing in my life. Please. Don't let me be alone." He murmured watching her face him. "You're so cute when you've just had a hangover." Janice commented, kissing him goodbye on his cheek and handed him a bottle of perfume.

"You stink." Janice explained, and then left. Nick chuckled lightly then he too went on his way to work.

**Authors Note: OK, now hopefully this'll be better.**

**Disclaim: Nick, Left 4 Dead 2 Valve Corp.  
>Janice, NxJ AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


End file.
